Bed of Roses
by Forbidden Kiss
Summary: Clark makes a mistake after a night of boozing it, and can't make up for it. could it be then end of the ClarkLois relatioship? Songfic for Bon Jovi's Bed of Roses
1. The Morning After

DISCLAIMER These characters and/or songs do not belong to me

Clark Kent woke with a headache and a feeling of still being a little drink from the night before. Alcohol had never affected him before, but today it was cracking the whip. He remembered going to the party with Lois, only he didn't remember Chloe, and know he remembered a girl next to him in bed. Now thinking, he wondered if the girl was Lois. Dreading going back up stairs and not seeing his girlfriend of more then a year he knew he had to. If this thing went south and Lois found out…he was dead.

Sitting here wasted and wounded at this old piano  
Trying hard to capture the moment this morning I don't know  
'cause a bottle of vodka is still lodged in my head  
And some blond gave me nightmares  
I think she's still in my bed  
As I dream about movies they won't make of me when I'm dead

His worst nightmare had come here…the girl was Chloe. Lois's own cousin lie naked in Clark's bed. He could already hear the drums that were Lois's cry and tears. His head hurt enough without the love of his life being upset. He knew he had to tell her, be honest. But what would he say?

With an ironclad fist I wake up and French kiss the morning  
While some marching band keeps its own beat in my head while we're talking

Clark knocked on Lois's dorm room door hoping she was awake. Luckily she was, bit in a way it was a curse.

"Hi." Guilt shrouded his voice.

"Hey." She said concerned. "How's Chloe doing?"

It took him a minute to catch on to what she was talking about.

"She's ok, a bit of a headache with a drunk look on her face, but who doesn't?"

"You've seen her?" Lois wondered.

"Yeah." He knew she was piecing the night together. "She's upstairs…in my bed.

"I though you were taking her home?" She sounded a little angry and hurt now.

"Lo, we need to talk."

After sitting down and explaining everything to her Lois broke down in tears.

"Lois, I'm so sorry." He went to hug her but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! Get out. Get out Clark!"

"Lois, I love you, things happened that shouldn't have. But, you're everything to me." He tried to reassure her.

"Apparently not." She turned and left the room.

About all of the things that I long to believe  
About love, and the truth and what you mean to me  
And the truth is baby you're all that I need

Walking back to his frat house Clark saw a flower stand with red roses. Lois loved red roses. But he didn't think flowers would make things better.

When Clark laid down on his bed it didn't feel like his own. He prayed that Lois would someday forgive him.

I want to lay you on a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses.

For days Clark left message after message. Every night he would stand outside her dorm and watch the window. Every night be fore left he would whisper; "I love you Lois."

Well I'm so far away  
That each step that I take is on my way home  
A king's ransom in dimes I'd given each night  
Just to see through this payphone  
Still I run out of time or it's hard to get through  
Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you  
I'll just close my eyes and whisper, baby blind love is true

Whenever he passed the flower stand he though about Lois. How badly he hurt her. Mostly he saw them on his way to the bar at a near by hotel to start the hangover. But one particular night Lois was there. He saw her, she saw him. The problem was he saw two of her.

I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses

"Hey, Clark." The bartender told him as he started his shift. "It's only ten o'clock, you're a little early aren't you?"

"I've been here for over five hours already. Lois wasn't home!" He screamed over the chatter and music.

The bartender's name was Blaine, he and Clark were friends and knew about Lois. Clark drank down another shot of Whiskey. Lois was talking to another guy. When Clark saw he laughed so hard that his diaphragm hurt.

"She's never coning back Blaine." Clark finally said.

"Sorry man, but you know, shit happens."

That wasn't what Clark wanted to hear but it would have to do.

There was twenty-three empty shot glasses on the bar near Clark.

"Give me another Blaine!" He yelled.

"Sorry Clark, but this whiskey mill is dry."

"I'm not going home, I'll just die here." Clark's cell phone rang, he answered it and it was Chloe.

The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry  
The barkeeper's wig's crooked  
And she's giving me the eye  
I might have said yeah  
But I laughed so hard I think I died

"Hey, where are you at?" She asked.

"Sitting at the bar."

"Ok, now I see you." She hung up.

"Look's like Chloe's here." Clark informed Blaine and threw his phone down on the table.

"Clark, what's wrong with you?" Chloe asked seeing the drooling man.

"Getting drunk, sit down have a drink. Two Blaine." He held up three fingers.

"I can't give you anymore Clark." He said again.

"You're wasted Clark, lets just go home. You need to lay down."

"Then lay me down on a bed of roses while you're at it." He told Chloe. He put his arm around Chloe's shoulders supporting him. He saw Lois still with the same guy, so did Chloe. Lois looked away.

"Come on, let's go." Chloe said leading Clark to the entrance.

"You know I would die for her Chloe?"

"Yeah, Superman, you have a big heart."

Know I'll be thinking about you  
While my mistress she calls me  
To stand in her spotlight again  
Tonight I won't be alone  
But you know that don't  
Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove  
For it's you that I'd die to defend

Chloe dropped Clark in his bed and took off his shoes. He was half away half passed out.

"I love her Chloe."

"I know." She was trying to get his shirt off of him without any help.

"I should go and get those roses down by the street…for her…make her a bed of roses."

"Well tonight, I think you should just stay here. You can go tomorrow. I'll stay here with you." She was now on his pants. His blue boxers made his body look even tanner then usual.

"Make…a…bed…of…roses." He then passed out. Lois was the last thing on his mind before the collapse.

I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses


	2. One Last Shot

The next day Clark was feeling the whiskey he couldn't remember much but what he did he wished he didn't. After five weeks Clark was about ready to give up. She wasn't coming back. He sat up and had a massive head rush along with the headache. He grabbed the pants on the floor and the same shirt he wore the night before.

When he stumbled down the stairs Chloe was sitting at the island drinking a cup of coffee. She turned and saw him.

"Well good morning." She smiled.

"Not really." The light coming in the window was hurting his eyes.

"How much longer are you gonna do this Clark?"

"I have just one more thing to try."

Clark went down to the flower stand and cleaned him out completely of red roses. He went in the side door of Lois's dorm the lock on it was always broke. Entering the fourth floor Clark saw some people that he knew.

"Hi, Clark."

"Raleigh, right? Sorry I can't see over the flowers."

"Yeah, it's me. Do you want some help?"

"Yeah, you can tell me if Lois's is home."

"No she has class all day. I heard what happened, you trying to make up for it?

"This is my last shot, you still got that extra key?"

It was nine o'clock before Lois came home. When she entered there were candles everywhere illuminating the room. On the carpet was a trail of rose petals. Leading all the way to her bed where there was even more. She looked around the room and saw Clark standing in a corner.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" She had a small sound of anger in her voice, the other defeat.

"Lois, I have just one more thing to say to you, and if you say no then I will leave you alone and never bother you again. But I have to know something." He walked into the soft light and got down on both knees.

Lois looked at him confused.

"I've spent these last five weeks getting drunk passing out and crying, I stood outside the dorm and watched your window for hours. I never left without saying I love you, and I do. So I need to ask you…" He grabbed her hand and opened his free one. In it was a silver band with a diamond in it. "Will you marry me Lois Lane? I promise to love, respect, and die for you."

Lois was in shock. "Clark you can't just make everything better with a proposal. You cheated…with my cousin no less. How do I know you won't do it again?"

"My love will show you…if you're willing to watch."

"I can't forgive you for what you did."

Clark dropped his head.

"But, I still love you, and that means something. It means I can still be with you. You're the love off my life Clark, I want nothing else." She started crying and Clark's eyes threatened tears.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead, anything just to be close to her again. He let her go and put the ring on her finger. "Come with me." He said pulling her hand.

They went out the door and into the hall.

"Excuse me, I have something important to say, I screwed up in the worse possible way. But, I've just asked this woman, Lois Lane, to marry me…and she said yes!"

Everyone in the hall started to clap and cheer for the newly rejoined couple. They didn't know what the future held for them…but they couldn't wait to find out.

THE END


End file.
